Second Meeting
by Aizawa Hikari
Summary: Setelah lama berpisah, mereka kembali bertemu. Apa yang akan diucapkan keduanya setelah bertemu?
1. Chapter 1

Ini fic saya yang pertama, jadi mohon

kritik dan saran dari para Senpai

Fic ini bersetting satu tahun setelah winter war

Maaf kalau jelek dan kurang menarik

Saya benar-benar mohon bantuannya...

Maybe you can enjoy this.

**Second Meeting**

**Author : Aizawa Hikari**

**((()))  
**

Setahun berlalu setelah winter war. Kehidupan di Soul Society dan dunia manusia pun kembali normal. Namun ke'normal'an itu justru terasa aneh baginya. Tidak ada hollow, plus, reiatsu maupun shinigami. Itu semua tidak normal baginya.

Ya, dia Kurosaki Ichigo. Mantan Subtitute Shinigami yang telah membantu Soul Society mengalahkan Aizen Sasuke. Meskipun telah berlalu 1 tahun, Ichigo masih saja belum terbiasa dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Terasa ada sesuatu yamg hilang.

XXXXXX

Siang hari di atap sekolah Karakura.

Sperti biasa Ichigo pergi ke tempat itu untuk makan siang atau sekedar berkumpul dengan yang lain. Tapi kelihatannya kali ini berbeda. Dia berdiri sendirian sambil menatap hamparan langit biru. Membiarkan pikirannya terbang pada pengalaman yang telah ia lalui.

"I...CHIIIIIIII...GOOOO!"

Bruakk!

"Ichigo, kau tega sekali..." ratap Keigo yang jatuh tersungkur karena tendangan Ichigo

"Berhentilah menggangguku.."

Tapi kenapa, Ichigo?" masih dengan ratapannya. "Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini. Kau tiba-tiba jadi pendiam '

"..."

Ichigo diam tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Keigo. Dia hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit sambil memejamkan matanya. Keigo ikut diam, 'tak sperti Ichigo yang dulu' pikirnya. Lama mereka saling diam, Keigo mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius.

"Apakah Rukia-chan tidak akan kembali ke sini lagi?"

Ichigo langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, "Kenapa kau menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu" sahut Ichigo datar.

"Bagaimanapun Rukia-chan sudah bersama kita sejak lama. Apa dia tak berfikir untuk mengunjungi Karakura dan bertemu kita semua?"

"Terserah... lagipula kita sudah tidak ada urusan dengan Soul Society ataupun shinigami termasuk Rukia"

Mereka kembali terdiam.

"Kau merasa kesepian, Ichigo?"

Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba menyambunyikan ekspresi matanya yang sedih. "ya, mungkin..."

XXXXXX

Soul Society

"Hufftt... akhirnya selesai!" ucap seorang shinigami dengan rambut hitam sebahu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ia diduduki.

"Kuchiki fuku-taichou, sebaiknya Anda istirahat dulu" ucap Kiyone begitu memasuki ruangan. "Biar aku yang mengurus sisanya" lanjut Kiyone sambil merapihkan tumpukan kertas di atas meja.

Rukia tersenyum, "Arigatou, Kiyone. Tak perlu bicara seformal itu padaku dan panggil saja aku Rukia"

"Baiklah, Rukia fuku-taichou" sahut Kiyone tersenyum

Rukia bejalan keluar dari ruangannya. Memang beberapa saat setelah winter war, Rukia diangakt menjadi fuku-taichou divisi 13. Dan akhir-akhir ini dia harus bekerja keras mengurusi semuanya karena Ukitake-taichou sedang sakit.

Setelah bershunpo dari kantornya, Rukia sampai di bukit Soukyoku. Rukia segera naik ke sebuah pohon dan duduk menyandarkan dirinya pada batang pohon itu. Tiba-tiba pikiran Rukia kembali pda karakura. Sudah 1 tahun ia tidak ke sana. Rindu, sangat rindu pada suasana Karakura, terutama pada seseorang berambut orange yang bernama Kurosaki Ichigo. Rukia memejamkan matanya, menikmati pemikirannya sambil merasakan hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Oi! Rukia!" teriak pria beranbut merah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Abarai Renji, teman masa kecil Rukia.

"Ada apa sih!" sahut Rukia kesal

"Turun! Aku mau bicara!"

"Tidak mau! Kalau mau bicara, bicara saja!"

"Dasar… kau ini, Rukia.."

Renji pun memutuskan untuk mengahmpiri Rukia yang ada di puncrit pohon.

"Rukia…"

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar sekarang kau menyibukkan diri di kantormu terus ya?"

"Menyibukkan diri? Bukan…. Karena memang Ukitake taichou sedang sakit makanya aku yang mengurus semuanya"

Rukia mencoba meyakinkan Renji dengan jawaban yang barusan ia katakan. Tapi Renji menagkap hal yang berbeda. Mata violet Rukia berkata bahwa ada alasan lain yang mendorong Rukia untuk sesibuk mungkin.

"Karena si bodoh Ichigo itu juga kan?"

Pertanyaan Renji mengejutkan Rukia.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Tidak kok! Kita kan sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan Real World termasuk Ichigo"

"Bohong"

Rukia terdiam, ia tahu bahwa tidak mungkin membohongi Renji. Rukia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Apakah ia harus bilang yang sebenarnya? Bilang kalau sebenarnya… Rukia merindukan Ichigo.

"Kalau kau rindu sebaiknya temui saja dia. Toh, dia tidak bisa melihatmu, jadi kau tak perlu mersa takut akan membuat Ichigo sedih"

"Tidak.."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… aku sudah berjanji pada Nii-sama dan juga pada diriku sendiri. Tidak akan melibatkan diri lebih jauh dalam kehidupan Ichigo"

"Kau sama bodohnya dengan si kepala jeruk itu!"

"Eh?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya…"

TBC

Maaf terlalu pendek... soalnya ini fic darurat banget.

harus cepet-cepet di upload biar ga ketauan mamihku...

Maaf kalau jelek...

Mohon kritik&saran bagi para senpai... supaya bisa bikin yang jauuuuuuuuh lebih baik dari ini

Review please...


	2. Chapter 2

**Haiiii.. smua!**

**Saya dateng lagi update chap yang ke-2… *girang***

**Makasih buat yang review ya!**

**Oh ya, soal rating fic ini bukan M, tapi T**

**Maaf, soalnya belum paham soal rating sih..**

**Maaf! *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Always punya Tite Kubo..**

**Kali ini ga lupa kan? Hoho.. *bangga***

**Pairing: masih Ichiruki**

**Warning: Typo, cerita ga jelas, alur datar, dll**

**Lansung aja deh, enjoy this story!**

**Jangan lupa reviewnya…*ngarep***

**(((())))**

"Aku akan mengantarmu menemuinya."

"APA?"

Mata Rukia terbelalak, ia tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan. 'Kenapa tida-tiba Renji berkata seperti itu' pikir Rukia. Rukia menatap Renji dengan serius, mencoba mencari kenyataan bahwa saat ini Renji hanya sedang menggodanya. Tapi, semua itu sia-sia. Renji sedang tidak menggodanya, ia sungguh-sungguh.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Renji mengangkat tubuh Rukia dan menggendongnya ala Bridal Style sambil bershunpo. Rukia berusaha memberontak, meminta agar Renji menurunkannya. Tapi Renji terus mengacuhkan semua teriakan dan makian yang diucapkan Rukia. Renji terus bershunpo melewati tiap-tiap atap bangunan Seireitei.

"Komohon, Renji… turunkan aku…"

Renji sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Bukan hanya karena Rukia memohon, tapi Renji menangkap sesuatu dalam ucapan Rukia kali ini. Suara Rukia bergetar, ia memegang erat shihakusou Renji.

Renji berhenti, masih tetap menggendong Rukia. Renji mencoba untuk melihat wajah Rukia, namun percuma. Rukia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Renji, membuat Renji tak bisa melihat ekspresi Rukia saat ini.

"Kumohon…"

Rukia masih enggan mengangkat wajahnya. Tangannya semakin erat memegang shihakusou Renji. Bahkan suara Rukia semakin bergetar mencoba sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis.

"K-kau kenapa, Rukia?" tanya Renji khawatir. "M-maaf, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini. Aku pikir kau akan jadi lebih baik setelah bertemu dengan Ichigo."

"…"

"Ru-rukia, ma-maafkan aku, aku tidak akan memaksamu…"

"Turunkan aku."

Renji lansung menurunkan Rukia, ia tak ingin membuat Rukia semakin buruk. Renji menatap Rukia yang sangat-sangat jelas berusaha keras menyembunyikan air matanya. Rukia masih menunduk dan tak bicara apapun. Mereka saling diam beberapa saat.

1 menit

5 menit

10 menit

15 menit

"A-ano Rukia…" Renji mencoba memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu lagi dengan Ichigo, Renji." potong Rukia.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena…" Rukia tidak bisa bicara lagi. Suaranya tertahan karena berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

"Kenapa, Rukia?" Renji mengulang pertanyaannya. Namun dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tidak bisa!" Rukia membentak. Entah pada Renji atau pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku… aku sudah melibatkan Ichigo dalam peperangan, aku yang membuatnya terus bertarung dan terluka! Aku tidak mau membuatnya merasakan itu lagi!"

Berusaha sekuat apapun, kini tangis Rukia pecah. Renji hanya bisa melihat betapa lemahnya Rukia di hadapannya sekarang ini. Renji hanya bisa mendengar tangisan Rukia.

"Meskipun… Ichigo tidak bisa melihatku, tapi aku… akulah yang akan menangis melihatnya. Pasti sangat menyakitkan bila melihat wajahnya lagi."

"Bahkan hanya dengan memikirkannya saja, kau sudah begitu sakit." gumam Renji pelan.

Hari itu, Rukia menangis… tanpa ada yang bisa meredakannya. Bahkan Renji yang sudah bersama dengan Rukia sejak dulu, tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tidak bisa menghentikan hujan di hati Rukia.

XXXXX

Keesokan harinya di divisi 13.

Rukia berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju sebuah ruangan di mana Ukitake-taichou berada. Sedikit terlihat mata Rukia yang masih sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sepanjang jalan Rukia hanya bisa menunduk dengan pikiran kosong, mengabaikan semua orang yang menyapanya. Langkah Rukia terhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Rukia lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan itu pelan.

Tok, tok, tok

"Masuklah." terdengar suara khas milik Ukitake-taichou.

"Terima kasih." sahut Rukia singkat.

Kini Rukia duduk si hadapan taichou-nya, masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Rukia tidak mau taichou melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Kuchiki."

"Ya, taichou?"

"Sebaiknya langsung aku katakan saja padamu…" Ucapan Ukitake-taichou terhenti sejenak karena ia terbatuk. Tapi segera ia sambung kembali. "Yamamoto sou-taichou kemarin menemuiku dan memberiku sebuah misi. Sebenarnya aku ingin saja melakukannya sendiri, tapi kesehatanku benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk itu. Jadi… aku minta tolong pdamu, Kuchiki. Kau bisa kan, menggantikanku dalam misi ini?"

"Tentu, taichou. Itu sudah menjadi tugasku. Lalu… misi apa itu?"

"Mmm…" Ukitake-taichou terlihat agak ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apapun misi itu, akan aku laksanakan sebaik mungkin." Rukia tersenyum menyadari sikap tichou-nya yang terlihat tidak enak padanya.

"Yah… aku tahu itu…" Ukitake-taichou menarik nafas sejenak lalu kembali bicara. "Misimu adalah memeriksa keadaan kota Karakura saat ini."

Deg!

Hati Rukia langsung berdebar mendengar kata 'Karakura'. Seketika ia teringat kembali pada orang-orang yang ia temui di sana, termasuk Ichigo.

"Ta-tapi.. kenapa harus ke sana?" Rukia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Setelah Winter War berakhir, kota Karakura hanya dijaga oleh seorang shinigami. Memang, tak ada hal-hal yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, tapi hal itu juga perlu dipastikan. Dan tugasmu adalah memastikannya."

"Tapi…"

Ukitake-taichou menangkap kesedihan dalam suara Rukia. "Maaf, Kuchiki. Aku membuatmu susah…"

"Akh, ti,tidak taichou! Aku akan melakukannya!" ujar Rukia buru-buru. Ia tak ingin membuat taichou kecewa. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap. Permisi taichou."

Rukia keluar dari ruangan dan segera pergi ke Kuchiki Mansion untuk member tahu kakaknya soal misi ini.

"Cepatlah kembali."

Hanya itu yang diucapkan Byakuya. Dari Kuchiki Mansion, Rukia segera bershunpo ke gerbang Senkaimon. Ia masuk ke dalamnya dengan ditemani seekor jigoku-chou.

XXXXX

Karakura Town

Deg!

Ichigo terlihat sedikit terkejut. Seketika semua teman yang sedang duduk bersamanya di atap sekolah menatap Ichigo yang kini sedang melihat langit masih dengan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Kenapa, Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue mencoba bertanya.

"Akh, tidak… hanya merasa akan turun hujan."

Semua temannya agak aneh mendengar Ichigo tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu. Tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang berani mengomentari ucapan Ichigo tadi. Eh, tunggu! Tak satupun? Kaya'nya salah…

"Ohhh~ Ichigoooo~ ada apa denganmuu~? Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini… bahkan saat cuaca cerah begini kau bilang mau turun hujan… Apa saat ini hatimu yang sedang hujan?" ucap Keigo dengan gaya lebaynya sambil gigitin sapu tangan.

DUAKK!

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah Keigo sehingga ia terpental beberapa meter jauhnya. Bukan Ichigo yang melakukannya, tapi Tatsuki. Karena Ichigo saat ini hanya diam. Baru kali ini Ichigo terpengaruh oleh ucapan Keigo.

XXXXX

Ichigo berjalan lesu setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Perasaannya soal turun hujan ternyata benar. Ichigo melihat awan-awan gelap mulai menutupi sebagian besar langit kota Karakura. Ichigo hanya bias menghela nafas panjang.

"Haaahhh~ hujan lagi…"

Di belakngnya, sosok seoramg shinigami mengikuti dan menatap punggung Ichigo dengan mata violetnya yang indah. Tapi mata itu kehilangan cahayanya saat melihat Ichigo berwajah murung. Samar-samar terdengar shinigami itu berbisik.

"Ichigo… apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kaki mungilnya terus mengikuti langkah Ichigo. Ia terus menatap punggung pria berambut orange itu. Dia tahu, seharusnya ia dating bukan untuk ini. Tapi tubuh dan hatinya menghianati pemikirannya sendiri.

Hujan mulai turun. Bulir-bulir air turun membasahi sedikit tubuh mereka. Rintik hujan ini seolah menggambarkan tentang suasana hati mereka.

Langkah Ichigo mulai melambat ketika ia sampai di depan rumahnya.

"Tadaima…" seru Ichigo.

"Okaeri, Onii-chan…" sahut Yuzu di depan pintu. "Baru saja aku menyuruh Karin untuk membawakanmu paying."

"Ah, arigatou, Yuzu." ujar Ichigo sambil memasuki rumahnya.

BLAM

Pintu rumah itu tertutup. Gadis shinigami itu hanya bias tersenyum getir. Setelah itu sosoknya menghilang di tengah hujan sore itu.

Sementara itu di ruang makan kediaman Kurosaki.

"Ayah dimana?" tanya Ichigo sambil celingak-celinguk mencari sosok ayahnya yang paling aneh sedunia.

"Dia da urusan di rumah sakit, sepertinya akan pulang telat." jawab Yuzu yang duduk di depan Ichigo.

"Oh." Sahut Ichigo sambil memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ichi-nii…" panggil Karin.

"Hmm?"

"Anu… itu…"

"Ada apa?"

"Apakah Ichi-nii tidak merasa aneh saat pulang tadi?"

"Ng? maksudmu?"

"Soalnya tadi… ada Rukia nee-san di belakangmu…"

Ichigo terkejut.

"Sepertinya dia mengikuti mu dari sekolah. Baju shinigaminya sudah basah kuyup."

Ichigo langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berlari keluar menerobos hujan. Tempat yang dituju hanya satu. Pasti tempat itu!

"Urahara-san!" teriak Ichigo dari luar took Urahara. Mendengar teriakan Ichigo yang cukup membuat jengkel, Tessai pun membukakan pintu. Tanpa basa-basi Ichigo langsung masuk dan berteriak.

"RUKIAA!"

Bukannya meneriakkan nama pemilik took malah nama orang lain yang dipanggil.

Hosh,hosh,hosh

Ichigo terhenti dengan nafas yang terenagh-engah di sebuah ruangan yang sangat luas tempat ia berlatih dulu.

"Wah, Kurosaki, ada apa kau dating kemari? Tumben…" sapa Urahara.

"Di mana dia?"

"Dia siapa?"

"Aaarrrggghhh, Rukia! Siapa lagi!"

"Dia di sana." Jawab Urahara sambil menunjuk kea rah gerbang senkaimon dengan kipasnya. "Kau beruntung dating tepat waktu, kalu tidak, pasti Kuchiki-san sudah pergi."

Ichigo mencoba menenangkan dirinya, lalu berkata, "Aku ingin bicara sebentar denganmu." Ichigo tahu, dia tak bisa melihat maupun berbicara dengannya, tapi dia sangat ingin melakukannya.

Tiba-tiba Urahara member Ichigo sebuah pil. Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata, "Makan ini jika kau ingin bicara dengan Kuchiki-san."

Ichigo menurutinya, mulanya ia terkejut melihat ke arah Rukia. Tapi Ichigo lansung berjalan kea rah Rukia dan…

Ichigo menarik tangan Rukia.

"I-Ichi-go…" ucap Rukia terbata-bata.

"Yo, Rukia."

Ichigo menari Rukia dan berjalan ke luar took Urahara. Dia terus menggenggam tanagn Rukia hinnga mereka sampai di tepi sungai. Guyuran hujan itu perlahan berubah menjadi rintik-rintik. Ichigo berhenti, membuat Rukia menabrak punggung Ichigo.

"Aduh, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan! Lepaskan tanganmu, Baka!" Rukia melepaskan tangannya dengan kesal, namun dalam hati ia sangat menyesalinya. Kini Rukia melihat sosok di depannya. Ichigo juga hanya bisa menatap Rukia.

"Rukia.."

"Hn"

"Setelah 1 tahun tidak bertemu…. Kupikir kau sudah banyak berubah, ternyata kau masih sama seperti terakhir kita bertemu."

"Maksudmu?"

Ichigo tersenyum nakal, "Ternyata… kau masih saja pendek. Hahaha…!" Ichigo tertawa lepas, "Kupikir kau bisa bertambah tinggi beberapa centi, tapi ternyata tidak!"

Jleb!

Muncul 3 siku-siku di kepala Rukia, tangannya mengepal dan bergetar menahan marah.

"Apa kau bilang, Baka!"

Dan entah bagaimana, kaki rukia berhasil menendang kepala Ichigo dan menekan kepalanya dengan kuat ke bawah. *tau kan posenya gimana*

Bertengkar adalah hal biasa dalm hubungan mereka. Setelah puas saling memaki, mereka terdiam. Lamaaaa sekali… *sampai-sampai author ketiduran*

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunjungi kami?" Tanya Ichigo.

"Aku sibuk, kau tidak tahu kan? Kalau sekarang aku sudah menjadi Fiku-taichou divisi 13… Aku sudah berubah, sekarang aku tidak lemah lagi. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri dan juga orang lain. Tidak lagi perlu dilindungi olehmu."

"Fuku-taichou ya? Hebat kau Rukia. Tapi bukankah dati dulu kau memang kuat?"

"Oh, ya?"

"Aku… ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Kata yang belum sempat aku ucapkan saat kau akan kembali ke Soul Society."

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti, ia setengah mati menahan rasa malunya yang membuat wajahnya merah seperti tomat.

"A-Aishiteru. Rukia."

"Hah? Apa?" Rukia pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi, midget!"

Rukia terdiam, wajahnya terasa panas. Dia terus tersenyum, lalu…

"Aishiteru yo, Baka!"

Ichigo tersenyum lebih lebar lagi, "Tapi aku ingin kepastian darimu."

"Ke-kepastian?"

Ichigo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Rukia , lalu…

CUP!

Ichigo mencium Rukia dengan lembut. Rukia yang tadinya terkejutpun membalas ciuman Ichigo. Setelah itu, Ichigo menatap dalam-dalam mata Rukia.

"Itu sebagai jaminan kalau kau akan menungguku!"

"Dasar! Mana mungkin aku melepaskan begitu saja orang yang sudah merebut ciuman pertamaku!"

OWARI

Huaahhh~ akhirnya selese juga!

Gimana? Masih jelek ya? Maaf…

Lain kali saya akan berusaha membuat yang lebih baik.

Buat yang udah review chap pertama, makasih banyak!

Maaf belum sempat bales..

Review please…


End file.
